


The Fry incident

by AliceSmiler



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Funny, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Kara blew her powers and got a bit sick. Lena insisted that she should stay home and who was Kara to disagree with Lena Luthor-Danvers? But what happens when she gets hungry mid-afternoon and decides to cook. Of course that led her into an adventure that she planned to never tell her wife.Inspired by real events.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 234





	The Fry incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I almost burnt down my kitchen but none of my flatmates know xD This happened on January 24th but finally had time to post it.

The phone rang and Lena smiled at the name on the screen. She picked it up with a smile. “Hello Darling.” she answered softly while continuing to write an email.

“ _ Hi honey. I got hungry and I’m making some nuggets with fries. Where are the oven gloves?”  _ The blonde’s voice made the CEO smile, but it was soon dropped when she realised that Kara was cooking.

“They are in the pots cabinet.” Lena answered. “Why didn’t you order food?” she asked and looked at the clock. It was 5:30pm, no wonder the kryptonian got hungry. Lena went home for lunch and made some chicken soup for Kara. The blonde ate three bowls before she was knocked out on the bed, sleeping her fever away.

“ _ I felt like cooking. _ ” Kara answered and the sound of pots hitting each other was heard through the speaker. 

“I see.” Lena nodded her head. Since they had gotten married, Kara had become way better at cooking with the help of Lena. The young CEO helped her every step of the way, enjoying spending time with the woman that stole her heart. The blonde was now good enough that Lena hadn't woken up with a smell of burning eggs or pancakes in a really long time.

The thing was that Kara never cooked without her powers and that made Lena worry. The reporter always used her powers around the kitchen, especially when Lena wasn’t around. Lena’s eyes went wide when she remembered the many times Kara pulled the tray out of the oven with her bare hands. “Darling?”

“ _ Yeah?”  _

“You didn’t try to pull out the tra-”

“ _ WHAT?! No, that’s why I called about the gloves...aha! Found ‘em!”  _ Kara sneezed before continuing, _ “My food is ready. I will let you work. Love you.” _

“Love you.” she replied and chewed on her lip. Everything would be fine, right?

She minimized the window where she was writing her email and opened her home security software just in case.

**~~ Back in the Luthor-Danvers Penthouse ~~**

Kara placed the tray with the few fries back in the oven. It was really weird. The nuggets were cooked and so were most of the fries. Making it really weird how the few fries with the cheese on top were still  _ raw _ . She turned the heat up a bit and leaned on the counter. She waited a few minutes before checking the fries again but they were still raw.

She ended up turning the heat up to full and placing the tray on the very top since  _ somehow _ the fries were still raw. She bent down to keep an eye on them and make sure she wouldn't burn them by leaving them in there too long.

Her eye caught something yellow on the back left corner and when she realised it was moving, her eyes went comically wide. Putting on the oven gloves, the hastily opened the oven. She pulled out the tray and _ yep _ . There was a small flame on the grease-proof paper.

She placed the tray on the stove and looked at the paper slowly burning in a mild panic. She couldn’t pat it down with her hands because she didn’t have powers. The sink was full with pots and there wasn’t enough space to put the tray under the water.

Her eyes spotted the pot that Lena made soup in. It was filled with water, the ladle still inside it. She rushed to the sink and picked up the ladle with water. She paced back to the tray, trying to not spill it on the floor and poured the water on the flame that had started spreading. 

The grease-proof paper was burning around the  _ still raw fries  _ and it took a few trips before the fire was finally out. She managed to pick up the raw, wet fries with a spatula and throw them in the trash before grabbing a bowl and filling it with water.

The hero turned on the fan, to make sure the small burning scent would disappear before her wife came back. With the help of the spatula, she managed to fold the paper and place it in the bowl of water where she made sure to sink all of it in. She wanted to make sure it wouldn't start burning again when she threw it in the trash.

She moved everything out of the sink and carried the tray slowly there to pour all the water down the drain. She used her new best friend, Spatula, to remove any burning pieces of paper left on the tray and placed them in the bowl. With that done, she cleaned the sink from the burning pieces that fell in and opened the windows as wide as possible for good measure. 

The blonde moved to the bowl and after making sure all the pieces of paper had been under the water long enough, she poured the water into the sink, throwing away the paper and washing the bowl along with the spatula. 

She looked around one last time to make sure everything was clean and nodded before picking up her plate. She walked to the living room and sat on the couch to eat her nuggets in front of the huge TV.

Kara smiled with the fact that her wife will never know about this. She picked up her phone and opened the group chat she has with Alex and Nia. 

**AceReporter:**

hi, who would like to hear a story about the time I started a fire in the kitchen?

  
  


**~~** **Back at L-Corp ~~**

Lena starred in shock. Watching as her wife managed to start a small fire while making nuggets.  _ How  _ did she do that? Although, she did feel proud that Kara had managed to put out the fire without powers.

When the ravenette went back home later that night, she found her wife fast asleep on the couch, the TV playing and the empty plate on the coffee table. She picked up the plate and walked to the kitchen. She looked around. If she had never seen the live footage of Kara’s mishaps, well... she would never know. She wasn’t sure if she should be impressed at the cover-up or mildly alarmed.

Kara never talked about it and Lena couldn’t blame her. A few weeks later though , she was looking for a picture on Kara’s phone and a message popped up. It was from the group chat that Alex, Nia and Kara had together. The one they move to when they spam the main group chat she is in with too many memes. 

Kara always talked about the chat and let Lena read it when she could so she could laugh along. Opening it now wouldn’t be something she had never done before or wasn't allowed to. Kara had sent a picture of the salmon with rice she made earlier, along with a thumbs up and a ‘No Fire’ comment making Nia respond with a gif of someone laughing.

_ So she did tell them _ . Lena thought and scrolled up to find the day that it happened and read Kara's ramble as she narrated the story. She burst into a fit of laughter when she read Nia’s response.

**SleepingBeauty:**

I have a question… HOW THE FRIES WERE STILL UNDERCOOKED?

THAT THING CAUGHT FIRE FROM THE HEAT

**AceReporter:**

I think the paper touched the top and started burning

It was no more than 5 or so seconds in

Although, one fry was a bit burned XD

**SleepingBeauty:**

Ohh okay

I like the fact you left no evidence

**AceReporter:**

I LEARNED FROM THE BEST

**DirectorD:**

Yess get rid of the evidence

YOU’RE VERY WELCOME

Seriously HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA well done Kara

You defeated the fire nation

How treasonous

**AceReporter:**

I used water bending ;D

I just hope no one saw me panicking from the windows

**DirectorD:**

Your penthouse is over 50 floors high

**AceReporter:**

Beings fly, Alex

Honestly I was happy I was looking inside the oven 

or else I wouldn’t be able to stop it

  
  


After that she moved to other random things and Lena scrolled down to find the next conversation about the fire. Kara sent a picture of the really nice steaks she had made with mashed potatoes. 

**SleepingBeauty:**

😮 That looks so good

**AceReporter:**

Thank you thank you

I am master of the chefs mwahahahhaha

**SleepingBeauty:**

You almost burnt a kitchen, Kara

**DirectorD:**

BEST RESPONSE

**AceReporter:**

Shshhhhhhh

No one knows

**DirectorD:**

We do

**AceReporter:**

Lots of Master Chefs have fire in the kitchen

**DirectorD:**

Mmhm yeah

Lena chuckled and continued scrolling down for the next one.

**DirectorD:**

**SleepingBeauty:**

Again… KARA

**DirectorD:**

Fire Nation

**AceReporter:**

;-; I should have never tell you the story

**DirectorD:**

What is family for  😂

**AceReporter:**

You will probably name your first child 

“Kara started a fire in the kitchen”

Ksafitk

xD

**DirectorD:**

Gonna have a white board with “Number of

days since Fire Nation attack” on it

**AceReporter:**

Let’s hope it won’t be 0 anytime soon

**DirectorD:**

😂 😂😂

“Hey!” Kara greeted as she entered their bedroom. She floated to their bathroom and started removing her Supersuit.

“Hello darling.” Lena greeted back and followed the blonde, “Why do you smell like our fireplace?”

The blonde chuckled and threw her suit on the floor. “I had to help with a fire on my way home.” she said and jumped in the shower. 

“Was it in someone’s kitchen?” Lena questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Huh?” Kara asked. Her eyes followed Lena’s finger that was pointing to the screen of her phone. Her eyes went wide when she saw that Lena was pointing to the group chat she had with Alex and Nia.

“You read about the fire?” she asked, embarrassed. Maybe a little bit scared that Lena would never trust her being alone when she had no powers.

“Oh darling. I didn’t have to read this to know about the fire. I was watching you from the security cameras.” Lena said and laughed at Kara’s loud groan. “When you are done, come to the kitchen. I will show you where the fire blanket and extinguisher are.” the ravenette said and walked out of the bathroom laughing loudly at Kara’s groan.

Safe to say, Kara never did live that incident down.

**Author's Note:**

> I shared the story with my friends right after it happened. The conversation between Alex, Nia and Kara was based on my group chat with my friends. I was Kara, Batsy was Alex and my other friend, CatLady, was Nia. We were still talking about it 3 weeks after it happened xD
> 
> This was a real conversation that made me think, “Hey, my friends laugh at me for my mistakes. Maybe Supercorp fans will too. It doesn’t matter that I will embarrassed myself *awkward laugh*”
> 
> CatLady:  
> I don’t know why but I always think of it as a movie scene
> 
> Me:  
> It was like it  
> It was like I was doing what I was doing but at the same   
> time I was watching me from a 3rd person perspective
> 
> CatLady:  
> And the way you described it to us made me create all those images
> 
> Me:  
> Good  
> It's the writer in me  
> I SHALL PUT IT IN A FIC
> 
> CatLady:  
> YEES
> 
> So if you liked this story say “Thank you CatLady”. I will make sure to pass the Kudos to her xD 
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
